Greatest freak out ever 11 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freakout Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 11" from series, which was posted on September 27, 2010. ---- *'Jack:' Okay, Stephen broke our family's TV set, because my mom wouldn't let him buy "Halo: Reach," and, uh, my mom called the cops on him. * Jennifer: I'm not even gonna talk to you anymore! The police officer's gonna be here any minute, and you're gonna sit down, and you're gonna talk to him. *'Stephen:' No! I'm not talking to him! I'm not talking to him! *'Jennifer:' I'm done! *'Stephen:' There's no explanation! *'Jennifer:' No, I'm done! You're gonna have to tell him why, and when Dad gets home... *'Stephen:' Oh, yeah. *'Jennifer:' You are, you've had it when he gets home. *'Stephen:' Oh, yeah, I'm real scared. I'm really scared. *'Jennifer:' You should be scared, and there he is! * Stephen: Don't let him in. * Jennifer: There he is! * Stephen: No! Don't let him in our house! * Jennifer: Hi. * Police Officer: Hi. * Jennifer: Come on in. * Police Officer: You called a police officer here? * Jennifer: Yeah! Yes! He... He broke our $3,000 TV. He broke so many things in this house. * Stephen: Yeah. * Jennifer: And because dad's not home. He got mad. * Police Officer: Calm down. * Jennifer: Go. Go! * Stephen: No. I'm not arguing. Don't call me boy. I'm not arguing. * Jennifer: Stephen, cut it out! * Stephen: Why do you think I'm acting like... * Jennifer: I don't care! Go, sit down! Sit down and talk to him! * Police Officer: Take it easy, just calm down. * Stephen: What? * Police Officer: Tell me your side of the story. What's going on? * Stephen: She wouldn't buy me the game, so I broke the TV. She's unfair, you don't know, go away. You don't even know what's going on. * Police Officer: Don't talk to me like that. Listen, this doesn't have to be a big deal. We just need to take care of the problems. * Stephen: No, no! It is a big deal. You don't even know what's going on. * Jennifer: He thinks everytime when something doesn't work, that he's gotta break it. * Stephen: Yeah! * Jennifer: And now... * Stephen: That's the only way! * Police Officer: Sit down. Now! * Stephen: No, no. If I don't break it, everything goes wrong! Like why... * Police Officer: Come over here and have a seat. * Stephen: '''No! * '''Police Officer: Talk it over. Stephen, calm down. * Stephen: No. I'm not calming down! Stop! * Police Officer: Come on, let's go over here. * Stephen: No! * Police Officer: Come on. Take it eas... * Stephen: No! Don't touch me! * Police Officer: You do not put your hands on a police officer, do you understand? * Stephen: I'll put my hands on whoever I want! * Police Officer: Come over here and have a seat. * Stephen: No! * Police Officer: Don't make me do this. * Stephen: Make you do what? * Police Officer: I'm gonna apprehend you and take you to the station. * Stephen: No, I'm not afraid of you! * Police Officer: Look this can be a simple solution, or it could be a big deal. What do you want? * Stephen: I want you to get out of my face! I want you to get out of my face! * Police Officer: Go have a seat. * Stephen: That's what I want! * Police Officer: No. Stephen, get down. Don't make me do this. * Stephen: No, no! * Police Officer: Last warning. (sprays him with pepper spray) * Stephen: AH! AAH!!! OH, MY GOD! NO!! (Coughing) * '''Police Officer: '''Open... Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Templates